degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Degrassi Ultimate Chaos Ep 1
Supermassive Chris: Yo! Welcome back to another epic season of Total Drama! We will meet back with our original contestants who joined from Seasons 1-4 and also we'll be meeting about 15 newbies. But first here come the originals! (Loud music is heard on a boat that comes to a stop) Chris: We have Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, Courtney, Zoey, Heather, Dawn, LeShawna, Trent, Geoff, Cody, Tyler, Mike, Duncan, and Alejandro. Welcome back friends! Heather: We're not you're fucking friends! Trent: I never knew the definition of a friend was having a majority of contestants hating you due to putting them through hell. Gwen: Apparently it is in HIS dictionary. Chris: Oh but you're all in for a real treat this season. Bridgette: What? Duncan: Good god. Dawn: Not a good sign. Chris: As you all know it will not be like before because this season will be bigger. Be prepared though for the newbies. Heather: Me scared of newbs? Alejandro's just a less manipulative guy version of me, Mike and Zoey are the least threatening out of everyone ......... and Dawn's just creepy. Zoey: Hey! Mike: Well I'm excited to meet these new contestants! Geoff: Me too! Got some more people to party with! Alejandro: And some chicas to manipulate. Lindsay: I dunno what if they're really mean? And I met Heather. Tyler: You could do like first season how you went off on her. (Lindsay laughs as Heather gives a glare when the contestants meet on the beach) as another boat comes and others exit) Chris: Meet the newbs. Drew, Marisol, Miles, Bianca, Fiona, Imogen, KC, Tristan, Eli, Jake, Jenna, Katie, Maya, Tori and Zigmund. (The orignals take a pause and burst out laughing) Drew: What? I don't get it. Zig: It's Zig! (They laugh harder) Heather: Zig gonna jig? Duncan: No it's Ziggary as in Ziggary Dickory Dock! (They laugh harder) Lindsay: Ok now there's a name I can remember! You guys too though! Gwen: They seem so tame. Trent: Katie concerns me she looks like she'd cut the next bitch who messes with her. Courtney: Oooh I'm so scared. Cody: Wow. Marisol: Ugh! You tricked us. Gwen: (Rolls her eyes) ''Ok. How'd you get them into the show? Chris: When we were planning this season we all decided to stalk the students from Degrassi and these ones seemed the most interesting. Bianca: Hey! Eli: Wait I've seen this show! I hope I don't go first. Chris: Oh not yet Eli. First off you'll all be put into 2 teams. Now Team 1 Gwen, Bridgette, Heather, LeShawna, Dawn, Fiona, Katie, Tori, Trent, Tyler, Geoff, Eli, Cody, Jake and KC are Team Bylot. Trent: So on the same team. Gwen: Been a while. ''(They smile) Gwen: Last time we talked I was with Duncan. Yet it was kinda awkward we managed to be friends and....... oh my - -''' '''Trent: That was like when we first met. No way......... Chris: Team 2. We have Drew, Marisol, Miles, Bianca, Imogen, Tristan, Jenna, Maya, Zig, Mike, Duncan, Alejandro, Courtney, Lindsay and Zoey aka Team Wales. Marisol: Ok. Fine. Zoey: Yay new friend! Marisol: In your dreams pigtails! Tristan: Yay! Cute boys! Tori: Glad you're here? Tristan: Yeah. Hey there! Tyler: Oh hi. Aren't you on the other team? Tristan: Depends on the meaning. You? Tyler: Confused. Tori: Ohh that's just Tristan. Chris: Guys in one cabin, girls in the other. (In the girl's cabin) Fiona:(As she walks in but Gwen gets to the bed first) No! No way I saw it first! Gwen: Uh Fiona right? It's a BUNK. Meaning you could sleep on top or pick another. Fiona: Or you can pick another personality. Gwen: You pick - - Tori: Ladies!!! Katie: Not her fault she's bitter over -- Tori: Stop. These are all stars. Tori: My fave on the show? I dunno I'm just surprised I'm on! EEEH! (In the guy's cabin) Tristan: What? Trent: Nothing. Duncan: Girl. Geoff: Dude no....... Tristan: Ok laugh it up cause I'm gay and stuff. Tyler: That's what you mean. Sorry girlfriend. Geoff: Me too. Duncan: Just warning no sneaking on any of us. Zig: Can't you leave him alone? Duncan: No Zigby! Drew: Zigby? Nice Duncbag. Duncan: Not as nice as Drouche. Drew: I know you. Think you're big cause bad boy in a former love triangle. Cheated on Courtney. Jake: Drew you're one to talk. Cheated on Alli,then Katie then Bianca. And big ego. Trent: How big? Eli: Bigger than ..........(As they walk out) ''Air. All in his head. ''(They laugh until it starts to rain) Katie: Son of a bitch! At least today there's no challenge? Bianca: Please no? Chris: Actually yes Bianca. Imogen: Fuck. Chris: You will all paddle to Dreadful Island. KC: It's already dreadful. KC: But it's raining! Chris: That's the brillaince of it cause you all hae to try and make it throught the forest. Good luck! Jake: Is he - - Heather: Yes! No further questioning. Jake: Someone needs 100 doses of chill pill. (They all get in canoes and row) Zig: So... you enjoy watching exes? Duncan: Eh. WHY?! Zig: Nothing you never notice............. Duncan: Zigfee could be useful! Zig: It's just ZIG! Bianca: Ugh. Drew! Get over it! You're being paranoid over the other guys. Drew: But - - here! Jenna: I dunno it seems safe. (It rains harder) '' Courtney: RUN!!!!!!!! ''(Both teams scream as they hide in places) Fiona: Immy is that you even if we're on different teams? Alejandro: Hola Fiona. Fiona: Aren't you with that Heather chick? Also if you're trying to charm me it's not gonna work cause I like me girls. And I have one too. Excuse my running and getting hair as I must win. Alejandro: Ay dios mio. And I wasn't interested anyway. Heather and I though ......... (Katie pulls Tori out the cave) Katie: Ok! I OFFICIALLY HATE THIS RATCHET SHOW! LeShawna: Girl it may be your first day but damn I don't blame you for sayin' such. Dawn: Same here. (Katie and Tori scream) Tori: Trees? (Fiona bumps into Gwen) Gwen: Oh it's you. Fiona: Yeah listen Gwennie I may seem nice but that's cause I was screwed over before. And you? Hmmm Gwen: Excuse you?! Drew: Girlfight! Fiona: Wow so now you fight back. Desperation spreads to defensiveness much? Gwen: Oh well fuck - - Trent: Leave her alone Fiona. Fiona: What? Trent: So yeah she messes up doesn't mean she's a heartless bitch compared to others here. And from what I hear you're projecting faults after you admitted to some? But then again that goes to a majority of you especially a guy who cheated on all his girlfriends. Drew: HEY! Drew: Fuck it Jake! Fiona: I - - . Watching you. Gwen: I - - Trent: Don't say I never defended you. Gwen: Ok then. Gwen: I still would had went off. ' Maya: OMG! They're beating us! Drew: Not for long! ''(They start catching up both to the other sides) Zig: HEY BYLOT!!!!! (Fiona trips Drew as he tries to surpass her) Fiona: Oh great! You guys are now here. Chris: And Team Bylot wins! (They start cheering. Jake and Katie hug as do Gwen and Trent hug then kiss for a while) Gwen: Well........... Trent: Wow. Tori: Awww! Dawn: How touching. Chris: Team Wales. You all have to vote somebody off. (Later as it stopped raining and they meet) Courtney: So who goes? Lindsay: I dunno. Not me this time! Duncan: I say Ziggary. Zoey: Duncan! Stop with joking on his name. Besides he didn't cost us. Mike: Yeah it was Fiona. Courtney: Fiona's not on our team so. ........ 'Courntey: Bye Drew. Even contestants that had JUST met him could see through him. ' (At the elimination ceremony) Drew: Hey hey. Courtney: Ugh. Zoey:(Tapping Lindsay who's applying lip gloss) This time try not to get yourself out accidentally. '''Lindsay: I soooo don't do that. Do I? Chris: It is now time to pick a loser. First up Courtney, Bianca, Miles, Alejandro, Duncan, Maya, Jenna, Mike, Zoey, Imogen, Tristan, Marisol....... Lindsay. Lindsay: Phew! Chris: Now our loser of the night is ........... Zig. Zig: What?! Zoey: How did this happen? (Bianca is seen overhearing everyone else) Bianca: If Drew's threatened out Zig IS out. Chris: Any last words before taking the hurl of shame? Zig: Yes. Don't say it. Dunan: Bye ........... Ziggy Smalls. (Zig screams as he's flinged) Chris: 1 down more left Who'll be next on Total Drama Degrassi Ultimate Chaos. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts